The Demigod Love Triangle
by afkd98
Summary: What happens when Reyna finds out about Piper and Jason? After Giant War, before Bunnies, Really? Doesn't fit with Son of Neptune plot. Sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new story, the demigod love triangle. It is about Jason and Piper's fight over Reyna that is mentioned in my other story, Bunnies, really? It is mentioned as "a rough month of heartbreak, anger and jealousy." So I have no idea if this will be any good. I will most likely not update this as often as my other story, br. Hope that you enjoy this! And this is between the Giant War and Br.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot, not the characters or CHB. I would think of something cool to say, but I'm too tired. ;)**

**Jason POV**

Piper and I sat by the edge of the lake, watching the sun set in the red tinted sky behind Half Blood Hill. A few yards away, a couple of satyrs were attempting, in vain, I might add, to catch running dryads.

Everything was perfect, and I was in paradise.

Until I saw her. Her raven hair flew in the light breeze. Her dark eyes glimmered in suspicion as she saw me.

Her gaze flew from my arm wrapped around Piper's shoulders, to Piper herself, to her arm around my back. Her jaw dropped and her eyes went crazed with anger.

Thankfully, Piper hadn't noticed her yet. There would be Hades to pay when she did. I whispered gently in Piper's ear, "We should probably head back." She looked sad but nodded.

"Dinner will be starting soon," she said with a sigh. "But this was really fun. We should do this again, soon," and I stood up, holding a hand out to her. She took it and I helped her up.

She planted a delicate kiss on my lips and then ran off to lead her cabin to dinner. I looked out in the distance. The lean figure was still there. I could see her glare from a football field away. (That's AMERICAN football!)

She started walking toward me and I had an overpowering urge to run far, far away. But I held my ground. She was fifty feet away, twenty five, ten.

"Hello, Jason," she spat. "I'm sorry, did I interrupt something? Like, maybe you CHEATING ON ME?" She yelled venomously. "And with that... thing. She's a Venus, isn't she? Little miss 'I'm so pretty'." She seemed like her mouth would start foaming at any given moment.

"Hello, Reyna."

**How was that? I am coming up with this off the top of my head, so sorry if it's bad! I know that this doesn't exactly go with Son of Neptune. But in here, Reyna just shows up to Camp Half Blood, and she doesn't know about Piper. Piper also doesn't know Reyna. Review if you think it was good!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A second chapter of The Demigod Love Triangle! Sorry about not updating my other story, br, but I typed the next chapter on my cousin's laptop and she left with it. I'll have to get it soon! Hope you are enjoying this new story. I don't really have any idea where this could go, so ideas are welcome and greatly appreciated. If you give me a good idea, I'll be sure to mention you in my AN! Thank you so so much. So sorry if this isn't very good… Read on!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO. Jason, Piper, Reyna, etc. belong to Rick. That's all for now…**

**Jason POV (Sorry if this is bad; I'm a girl so it's kind of hard to write in a guy's POV!)**

_**Previously:**_

"_Hello, Reyna."_

"How could you, Jason? What happened? I lose you for a year and I find you with some random girl? What happened to you and me?" She asked me, a silent tear falling down her light, pastel face. I wanted to go hold her in my arms, tell her that I still loved her, but there was just one problem. I _didn't_ still love her.

"Reyna, I'm sorry. But I've moved on. Piper is my girlfriend now. I just…" I didn't know what to say. I had had amnesia! I forgot about you? Would she believe me? I doubt it. The truth was, until now, I'd been pushing away the memories of Reyna and I cuddling by a fire, talking late at night when she couldn't sleep, her soft lips as she kissed the scar on my lip…

"Forgot that I was even there? Forgot everything that we had together? You threw it all away for that… that _thing_!" She yelled at me, more tears on her bright white cheeks.

When I comprehended what she had said, my face was red with anger. "If you say a single unkind word about her, it will be the last thing you ever do! She is perfect just the way she is!" I yelled furiously. She looked confused. But then her expression changed into one of anger.

"You're defending her? That little _pythonissam_!" My brain translated that to be 'witch' in Latin. "She ripped us apart and you _defend_ her? Do you know how worried I have been for the past year? I finally found you thanks to the trail of magic that you left! And this is what I find?" She looked rabid.

"You don't understand! I had amnesia!" I yelled, trying to talk to sense into her.

"You expect me to believe that _puppis? _I just know thatyou went off and got a new life for yourself, a new girlfriend? New friends, too? Let me guess, you got so called amnesia, got new friends, went on some kind of quest and became a big hero? Not to mention you got a big head," She growled.

I had to admit, her reply hit me off guard. It was pretty much exactly what had happened. What the Hades? "How did you know all of that?" I asked.

"I didn't, but I do now!" Shoot. "Jason, I thought you were better than that. That Piper is going to be sorry!" She looked over my shoulder into the distance. I started to turn my head, but she pulled me back. What she did next was shocking to me.

She pulled me in close and kissed me, her arms locked tightly around my neck. I heard a strangled noise of extreme pain from behind me as I tried to push Reyna away from me. I finally got her off, just to see Piper running away. I could hear her sobs of agony from ten yards away.

**So sad! I hate writing sad stuff, but at the same time I love it. Is that weird? Anyway, I know Reyna might be a little too mean. Just BTW- Hazel and Frank are at CHB, and so are Jason, Leo and Piper. Also, Reyna just found them. Sorry for the random Latin, but I got the idea from a friend (Athena333), and my mom said I'm not supposed to curse in my writing. So if you don't get it, just go on like google translator and search it. Hope you enjoyed it!- Abby;) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three already? Wow. So happy that I already have a few reviews on this story, considering it's barely been twenty four hours. Thank you guys so very much, the feedback and encouragement is so appreciated. Well, anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Would Rick Riordan make so much drama? Okay, he would, but this story is mine!**

**Piper POV**

I sat down on the scrubby sand by the lake, Jason's arm soft against my shoulder and mine snug on his back. I was adoring the moment. He looked over his shoulder, but I paid it no attention. A big mistake, I know now.

Jason looked a little distressed, but I assumed that it was just the close proximity to water and the possibility of becoming fish fry by Poseidon's hand.

He whispered in my ear, his cool breath making me shiver with pleasure. "We should probably head back," he said and my happiness was instantly squashed like a bug. I nodded solemnly.

I sighed. "Dinner will be starting soon. But this was really fun. We should do this again, soon." He held out his hand to pull me up. I softly kissed him and skipped off to my cabin, in Elysium.

After a minute at dinner, I noticed the Zeus table empty. I knew Jason had to still be by the lake. I told my siblings that I'd be right back and started to walk back down. I really wish I hadn't.

As the beach came into view, I saw Jason and a girl I hadn't seen before, with hair as black as night. They were yelling heatedly at each other, but I couldn't make out the words. She was crying.

I started to walk up, trying to stay out of their line of vision, behind Jason. The girl looked my way, but I don't think she saw me; I was behind a bush. I heard, "is going to be sorry!"

Then it happened. They started kissing. My throat locked up and I held in a scream. Still, a squeal of pain and betrayal came from my mouth as I started to run away.

I was sobbing hysterically as I ran. I felt Jason's eyes on my back. I didn't dare turn back.

How dare he do that to me? Everything was perfect, after we got over the amnesia issue and saved the world, of course. Why would he kiss another girl, why now? My heart was broken and dead.

I ran, still sobbing, into the Athena cabin. I threw open the door to Annabeth, on her bed. Her Daedalus laptop was next to her, as per usual. When she saw the tears streaming down my cheeks, she moved her laptop and pat her bed for me to sit.

"Tell me what happened," she whispered. I told her what I saw, what I heard. Annabeth was calm and attentive through it all. "Well, it seems to me like we have a class-A cheater," she said after a moment.

I nodded. "So describe this girl again?" She asked.

I sighed. "Raven black hair, dark eyes, skin white as the river Lethe," I answer, my voice threatening to crack.

"Never heard of her," Annabeth replied, looking perplexed.

**Sorry, no cool cliffy ending for this chapter! My cousin is emailing me the br chap I typed on her computer, so it should be up soon! Really hoped that you enjoyed this chapter! Hope to update again soon!- Abby;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four! Two posts in one day, yeah!** **I think this story could go so many ways, but if you have any ideas or suggestions, put it in a review or pm me! Hope that you like this chapter! Thanks to the people that have reviewed! Happy Easter (a bit late, but still!). What are you waiting for? Read it!**

**Disclaimer: in this story, Piper and Annabeth are really close friends, almost like sisters. So, therefore, I am not Rick Riordan.**

**Reyna POV (this story will center on the POVs of Reyna, Jason and Piper)**

I came over the hill with a renewed sense of pride at finding my Jason. Just his name sent sparks through me. It had been a long hard year without him, and I was ready to see him again.

I was overjoyed when I saw his face down by a sparkling blue lake. He really _was_ here! After all my searching I had finally found him. This reunion was going to be amazing. I was going to run down to him, wrap him in my arms,

Until I looked closer. And saw his arm wrapped around a shoulder. What? The shoulder belonged to a girl with chestnut hair that looked like it had been cut using a pair of hedge clippers. Her skin was light, but with a little darkness in it, mixed, perhaps.

I couldn't tell much more; her back was to me. I saw Jason's face go into shock as he saw me, but he tried to hide it from the girl beside him. He whispered something in her ear and he stood up. He grabbed her hand and she stood, too.

Then she kissed him. Even though it was just for a moment, it felt like I was going through Hades and back. Then she skipped off like a freakin' pixie to a pink cabin that looked like a Barbie® house! A Venus _pythonissam_ for sure.

Jason stared at me from his spot at the lake. I started to walk down to him, my blood boiling with anger. I stopped in front of him, trying my best glower. "How could you, Jason? What happened? I lose you for a year and find you with some random girl? What happened to you and me?" I couldn't hold in the single tear that slipped slowly down my face. He just stared at me, a look of pain stuck on his normally bright face.

I almost fell down to my knees at his next words; "Reyna, I'm sorry. But I've moved on. Piper is my girlfriend now. I just..." _Just what?_ I wondered. Pushed me out of his mind? Forgot all about me?

"Forgot that I was even there? Forgot everything we had together? You threw it all away for that... that thing!" I put as much venom as possible in my words, but it didn't stop the tears falling from my eyes. A second after it was out of my mouth, he went into a fit of rage.

"If you say a single unkind word about her, it will be the last thing you ever do! She is perfect just the way she is!" He yelled at me. At first I was confused. He really liked her and thought she was pretty? She looked like she was trying to hide her beauty. I got angry. He was supposed to think _I_ was pretty!

"You're defending her? That little _pythonissam!_" I yelled at him. "She ripped us apart and you _defend_ her? Do you know how worried I've been for the past year? I finally found you thanks to the trail of magic you left! And this is what I find?" I was totally heartbroken. I had just learned to trust again, and his betrayal is like a slap in the face, like the Fates were having a laugh at me.

"You don't understand! I had amnesia!" He yelled at me. He was lying, I knew it. Amnesia? Impossible.

"You expect me to believe that _puppis_? I just know that you went off and got a new life for yourself, a new girlfriend? New friends, too? Let me guess, you got so called amnesia, got new friends, went on some quest and became a big hero? Not to mention you got a big head," I was growling now.

He looked shocked. Like, stuck your finger in an electric socket shocked. Though Jason really wouldn't get electrocuted... oh, whatever. "How did you know all of that?" He asked me. I grimaced inwardly.

"I didn't, but I do now! Jason, I thought you were better than that." I was looking over Jason's shoulder at the girl trying, and failing, to hide herself in a bush. It was girl from earlier, the one who had kissed him. I felt like stomping over to punch her out.

But then I had an idea, an amazing idea that would make my mother, Bellona, proud. I always _was_ the best in strategizing! "That Piper is going to be sorry!" I smiled a little and Jason looked puzzled. He started to turn his head but I jerked it back.

I swiftly locked my arms tight around his neck and pressed my lips onto his. I had missed his touch, the feel of his lips on mine. He was trying desperately to push me off, but my arms were strong from years of fighting. I heard a cry and a sob from the girl and he finally managed to get me off.

It was too late! She was already long gone. Hahaha! Jason Grace, you will be mine!

**Did I do Reyna right? I hope so. Sorry if it seems like I'm just repeating things for more words, but I like to put events in different points of view. Which part do you want next? Annabeth and Piper talking or Jason's reaction to Reyna kissing him and Piper seeing? I really hope that you guys are enjoying this, and reviews are appreciated. Flames, however, are not. Constructive criticism is nice. Please don't send a review if it has just mean things in it! It makes me sad. I love you guys!- Abby;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey next chapter up! This is number five; wow this is going by _fast_! Thank you to my amazing readers and especially reviewers. I am so happy with how much people are enjoying this story. Thank you all for keeping me to this!**

**Disclaimer: I own PJO! Not really :( **

**P.S. Taylor Swift is awesome. A song that is good- Somebody That I used to Know by Gotye.**

**Annabeth POV**

As Piper described the girl that had been with Jason, I wanted to scream. It was Reyna. Percy had told all about her. The description fit her perfectly; a strong, pale, raven-haired girl of sixteen** [Sorry if that sounds weird; my mom says that I talk like a forty-seven year old bridge player;)]**. Supposedly she and Jason had a relationship when he was at Camp Jupiter. If she was here, trouble was on its way. Her mother was the roman goddess of battle, Bellona. She would do _anything_ to get Jason back.

But I how could I tell Piper that? "Never heard of her," I said, trying my best to make her think that it was true. There was someone I needed to talk to. "Wait one minute, I'll be right back!" I yelled to Piper as I ran out the door of my cabin. I knew Piper was just staring at my back.

I rushed to the seashell-encrusted cabin three. I rapped my knuckles briskly on the door for a moment before a familiar mop of unruly black hair and green eyes peeked out. "Hey," he grinned, opening the door all the way. "Come on in."

I stepped in the cabin and sat on his bed, after moving the dirty camp T-shirt and jeans. He shut the door and sat down next to me, wrapping a casual arm around my back. "What's up, Wise girl? You look upset," Percy said, his smile faltering.

"Percy, it's... she's here. Reyna is at camp. She kissed Jason," I said quietly and Percy's head fell into his hands. "Yeah, and that isn't even the worst part," I added solemnly.

"Then what is?" He asked, an irritated look in his eyes. I really hoped that the anger was directed at the news, not at me.

"Umm... Piper saw and she's crying in my cabin now," I said softly and Percy just stared at me.

"Piper saw? Piper saw them kissing and she didn't slap Jason or stab Jason with Katropis?" He asked, a little confused. I nodded. "What the Hades?" He shook his head.

"I know," I agreed. It isn't like Piper to just come cry about things... She would stand up and punch anyone who touched Jason. Why do you think it's different now? She seems like... she doesn't quite understand?" I wondered aloud.

"What? Maybe she was expecting it?" Percy replied. I shook my head. "Fine, whatever. Let's just go talk to her."

**Jason POV**

The sounds of Piper's sobs rang loud and clear in my ears. "How could you?" I yelled at the smirking witch of a girl in front of me. "Now she thinks I'm a cheating jerk! She'll never listen to me!" It wasn't so much that I was angry at Reyna, more like myself for letting it happen so easily. I should have just left with Piper.

"Oh, you know you wanted it! Now you can have me instead of that _canis_! I had you first!" She yelled back. More yelling? Ugh.

"We had something! Key word being _had_! Now I love Piper! I thought she loved me, too, but now she certainly doesn't! And whose fault is it? Yours, that's right, YOURS! And she is probably crying her eyes out right now!" I felt like an idiot with the tears of anger and pain at losing Piper, _my_ Piper!

"This was your fault, too. You were missing me and you just couldn't stay off!" She smiled cruelly.

"_Excuse me_? _You_ kissed _me_! You and your biceps of friggin' steel! If you didn't notice, I was trying to get you off!"

**I would've written more, but I have to go dry my hair. Which I hate because it takes at least fifteen minutes. Ugh. Anyway, sorry for the shortness and hope you liked it! Review, review, review!- Abby;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter sixxx... this is really random, but who gets really annoyed when you're reading a good story and in the end AN they say 'will update soon and the last update is in like, early 2010? Sorry, just wondering :) tell me if this chap is good. I am writing this in the middle of the night, so sorry if it's bad!**

**Disclaimer: If I was Rick Riordan, would I be writing fanfics? Yeah. Didn't think so. **

**PS: If you think your story is good and would like me to check it out, tell me! I love reading cool stories! Thanks to those who have- Percy Jackson fan girl and bexbritishbombshell5903! Your stories were both really good! **

**Piper POV**

I sat on Annabeth's bed, waiting for her to come back from wherever she had run off to. I was running what I had seen by the lake back through my head. I was still in shock. I had really thought that Jason and I were doing well...

I just couldn't process it. The betrayal after all that I had worked through. "I love you, Jason Grace," I whispered to the wall. "Or at least I did."

I kind of think the reason I didn't lash out at Jason and... That girl... was that I was in disbelief at Jason's betrayal of my trust. I was about to go find a journal to pour my heart into when Annabeth walked in, followed unsurprisingly by Percy. Thank Gods; I've been spending too much time with my siblings.

"Hey, Pipes," Percy smiled and sat down on Malcolm's bunk, the one across from me. "How are you holding up? Can you tell me what happened?" He seemed genuinely interested, so I again told the story. The tears were back again. I hated being like this!

Percy nodded. "Okay, you want to figure this whole thing out, right?" He asked and I nodded. I noticed Annabeth giving Percy a look like, 'you idiot'.

"We have to find out about this Snow White," Percy went on and Annabeth growled.

"Perce, can I talk to you outside for a second?" She asked, giving him one of the worst glares I'd ever seen. They walked outside and I pressed an ear to the door.

"Do you want her to find out that you know Reyna? If she finds out that you knew her and you didn't say so, then YOU'LL be he one being stabbed with Katropis!" Annabeth.

"Yes, but how else will she carry on? She's obviously heartbroken, and Reyna's the cause. Piper should at least know the name of the jerk that kissed her boyfriend," Percy replied.

"Whatever, Seaweed brain, let's get back in there," Annabeth said and I jumped back on the bed just in time. "Hey, Piper, so are you ready to find the jerk that kissed your boyfriend?" I couldn't help but smile slightly at how she had just copied her boyfriend's words.

"Yeah. Let's go find this... jerk," I would've said worse, but Annabeth would've gotten mad. "She will be sorry that she ever messed with Piper McLean. This chick's goin' down."

Percy smiled. "That's the spirit! Now, odds are the two... jerks," Percy had to stick with good language, too! "Are still down at the lake. It is time for an A-1 (no, not the sauce, as in 'first'!) confrontation!" He finished with a grin and that glint in his eyes that usually foretold recklessness. This ought to be interesting.

**Reyna POV**

Jason and I had gotten tired of yelling and were now just staring at each other in mass irritation. After a few minutes of this, we heard laughter and footsteps coming closer. Wait. I know that laugh!

"How many times do I have to tell you that you aren't an ox for you to believe it?" It was the voice of a certain daughter of Pluto, Hazel Levesque.

"You can say it all you want, won't make it true!" Frank Zhang laughed. Why were they here? "So what do you want to do?" He asked.

"Let's go down by the lake. I heard that this is the best place to watch the sun set..." Hazel replied. It took me a moment of comprehension, but then I hopped up. Their voices were very close now.

"Jason!" I whispered. "They are coming and they don't know that I'm here!" Jason smiled barbarically. He took a deep breath, and...

"HAZEL, FRANK! COME OVER HERE! I HAVE A BIG SURPRISE FOR YOU! AN OLD-" I tackled him behind the choppy-haired girl's bush. Just Then the two made their way to the lake.

"What was that? I thought that I just heard our names?" Hazel asked.

"Me, too... hmm. Probably just a random camper. Whatever." Frank replied as they sat down on the sand to watch the sky.

**Hey, I know that was pretty random... do you like having Hazel and Frank there? Do you think that they should be important or just there for a second? And would you like them to be together? Answer in a review!- Abby;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven... I am pre-writing this chapter. Sorry if I can't update very quickly; there is a week and a half until my school play and I have rehearsals until five every day plus homework. I really like reviews that are nice. I don't appreciate if you just say that you don't like things. If you want to tell me stuff that you don't like, at least give me suggestions as to what you'd like instead. Thank you. Also I had a request for action. I'll do my best, but I suck at writing action scenes!**

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked, I was a girl. Get it? **

Jason POV

Reyna and I huddled down behind the bush, her hand over my mouth. I watched Hazel and Frank joke around and be happy. We were stuck for almost a half hour behind that dang bush. Finally Hazel turned to the camp. "We need to get back if we want to make curfew," she sighed.

"Yeah, you're right. We only have about five minutes. But, Hazel, can I a-ask you s-something?" Frank stuttered. I saw Reyna turn her head to listen better.

"Yes, of course! You can ask me anything! So ask away!" She said a bit enthusiastically and then went on to blush a deep crimson.

Frank was blushing, too. "Hazel, would you want to go to the fireworks with me?" He asked and Reyna's jaw dropped. Hazel looked like she might faint.

"But they aren't for a few months!" Hazel sputtered.

"Is that a no?" Frank looked at the ground in what I assumed was disappointment and possibly embarrassment. Poor guy.

"Of course not, you big idiot! I would love to go with you!" Hazel ran up and hugged him. I smiled. They were perfect for each other and everyone knew it. When she kissed him swiftly and ran off to the Hades cabin, Reyna was even paler than usual. Frank kind of stumbled off in confusion with a stupid goofy smile on his infant like face.

Reyna stepped out from behind the bush. "What the he-, I mean Hades, I mean Pluto, just happened?" She asked. I started to smile until I remembered that I was angry at her.

"Nothing that concerns you, miss _'praetor'_. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to find Piper and apologize for the crazy girl kissing me without my consent!" I replied bitterly and she winced. I had struck a nerve. Good!

"Oh, I'm sorry, _mister_ _'praetor'_. Now if you'll excuse _me_, I am going to kick your _DOLIUM_!" She yelled and slapped me. I really should have seen that coming.

"Look, Rey, if you want to fight, we do it like real fighters. In the sword arena, Six o'clock in the morning. Be there if you really think you want to go through this. If you come to your senses between now and the morning and need to apologize, feel free. I really don't want to this," I replied. She just stared for a moment like I had seven extra heads.

"Fine, 'sparky'," I cringed. That was Piper's name for me. "We'll fight. Don't count on an apology. I regret nothing that I've done," she smirked that way that had always made my heart pound. But it didn't anymore. The only one who could make me feel that way was a brunette, half-Cherokee, ever so magnificent daughter of Aphrodite. Piper McLean had taken a place in my heart, the place Reyna used to be.

"You may not now, but you will, come tomorrow morning. You can do anything that you want; Piper will still be the one I love. So so sorry," I replied, putting oral poison in my words. She glared at me and then humphed off. I jogged briskly to cabin one. Hippie Zeus was staring at me, as usual. I fell on my bed, dreading the morning, dreading Reyna.

I tried to push the sounds of Piper's hysteric sobs out of my head, but they were carved in my memory; chiseled in stone. I needed to tell her what had happened, but how? She saw Reyna and I kiss. She could only assume the worst!

I finally drifted off, my frenzied thoughts my only company. Well except for Hippie Zeus, of course. I really needed to get rid of that statue. I had a dream of Piper and I on our first quest...

Suddenly I was in a room. It was pink, and I mean H-O-T P-I-N-K. Every. Last. Inch. It was like the Aphrodite cabin times _infinity_. In other words, it was horrible, a guy's worst nightmare. I looked around.

On a throne, pink of course, sat... Piper? No, Reyna? Back to Piper. Then she was a woman with hair and eyes that I couldn't set a color on. It reminded me of Piper... Oh! Piper! This must be Aphrodite!

"Lady Aphrodite," I knelt.

"Stand up, boy! This is important! We have no time for formalities! My daughter is in emotional ruins. You have to fix it!" She yelled.

"Me? But you're the love Goddess-" I started to say but I was back in my bed before I could even finish. "Gods!" I complained. Apparently Aphrodite was still listening, because a dove came and pooped on my head. "Real nice."

I looked at my watch. Five forty-five a.m. already? I'll be fighting in just fifteen minutes! I had to get ready. I put on a bit of armor and slipped my gold coin/lance/sword into my pocket. I had had Leo fix the broken parts and it was as good as new.

I arrived at the arena at five fifty-seven. Reyna hadn't shown up yet. Had she possibly come to her senses and decided to admit her mistake and refrain from fighting? Just then, I heard a painstakingly familiar whistle. Reyna's whistle, the one she used for war games. I had overestimated her. Shoot. She stepped very close.

"Didn't think I'd come, lover boy? I never back down from a fight. You should know that by now," she smiled, walking two fingers up my chest. I swatted away her hand, buzzing with anger.

"Well, sometimes you have to back down. Some fights just aren't worth it and will only end up with negative results. You'd think that a girl as smart as you would know that," I smiled. She growled like a mutt. She absolutely hated being seen as unintelligent.

"Whatever. Let's fight!" She screamed. She lunged at me with her gladius. It was a good move, but I anticipated it. I pushed her up to the wall as I flipped my coin and soon held an imperial gold sword.

"Now the real fun begins!" I laughed brutishly and released my hold on her. I faked right and struck left, getting a chink in her armor, under her arm. She squealed a bit in pain.

"You are dead, Grace! You hear me, dead!" She yelled and swung at my leg. I caught her gladius with the tip of my sword at the last second. I used a disarming technique that Percy had taught me; apparently the first one he had ever learned.

It worked like a charm and soon I had Reyna pinned on the ground, my sword pointed at her throat. She growled. "You jerk. You're the one who left me. And now you expect me to be okay that you forgot all about me and have another girlfriend?" She asked. "You're even more clueless than I thought."

"I..." I had no idea what to say.

She rolled out from under me. "This isn't over, Jason. You were mine first, and you will be mine again. Whatever it takes," she smirked her signature smirk and walked off, but not before whispering slowly in my ear, sending shivers down my back, "_whatever_ it takes."

**Sorry, not very good action. I'm more of a humor and romance person. I'm sorry if the part with Hazel and Frank was weird, but I love that couple. And Percabeth, jasper, thalico, tratie, frazel and silenadorf. I'm strange, right? I hope that you liked this chapter. I really want to please you guys so give me your feedback! I really would like at least fifteen reviews on this story. I only have twelve so far. But I won't say that I won't update if I don't get reviews. That honestly would make me as angry as you!- Abby;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry that chapter seven wasn't posted until today. Fanfiction was being annoying and wouldn't let me update :/ But here is chapter eight! I really hope that you enjoy this chapter. Thank you for all pf the alerts and favorites and especially reviews. You guys are amazing. I know I'm always saying thank you, but I would never have gotten into writing without encouragement. I mean, I never thought that I'd get a single review! Sorry for the repetition, but you guys are AMAZING! **

**Random poetry I wrote a while ago:**

**Run, run little bird**

**Away from the big wind**

**That threatens to throw you from your nest**

**You aren't strong enough to fly away**

**But the wind comes at an alarming pace**

**There isn't time to escape**

**The wind reaches you, and you fall,**

**Slowly realizing that**

**You will never again see the sun**

**The fall seems never to end,**

**But you finally reach the last few inches,**

**And are saved by the large leaf pile**

**Under your tall, tall tree.**

**Bad, right? Never let me write when I'm tired. My poetry gets really weird after about ten at night. My brain starts being strange... **

**Disclaimer: Would Reyna slap Jason in a HOO story? Okay, maybe, but who knows what will happen next?**

**Warning: it gets a bit gory in Piper's dream. You have been warned!**

**Piper POV(I am trying out something new, writing in present tense. Sorry if it's bad!)**

We, Percy, Annabeth and I, are in cabin three, discussing the best course of action. The other two are acting strange. Oh, wait. They are worried that I'll find out about them knowing Reyna. It is about eleven at night.

"We could just go for a b- uhh... chick fight kind of thing?" Percy suggests. "Like slap her across the face?"

Annabeth glares at him. "You are a sexist pig," she spits and I can't help but giggle. Percy frowns at me. "Our best option is to just talk to her. She is a negotiator-" Annabeth cuts off as Percy touches her arm. "I mean, age probably is..." Real nice save, Annie.

"Do I have to? I kind of like Percy's idea of slapping her," I reply, grinning.

Percy beams brightly. "See, someone appreciates me!" I decide to let him have this. He doesn't get to be right very often.

"Whatever," Annabeth replies and Percy crosses his arms. "We need to find Rey-, I mean 'that girl'!" Annabeth really needed a lesson in hiding things.

"Where would she be?" I ask. Percy looked at the wall, supposedly deep in thought. I look at Annabeth just as she finishes yawning. "We can do this in the morning," I offer. She nods and gives me a gratified smile.

She steps out and I nudge Percy's arm. He falls off of his bed, slipping out of his reverie. "Good night, kelp head!" I yell as I stride out of the door. I am certainly not happy, but watching Percy and Annabeth makes me smile. I want that.

I stride into my cabin, and notice that most of my siblings are already sleeping, no doubt dreaming of Coach and Louis Vuitton. I even hear Drew mumble 'Gucci'.

I let myself fall into my bed, the only one not covered in posters and perfume. I wrap myself warmly in the purple sheets, pulling the green polka- dotted comforter close.

**Soon I am asleep. My dream is vivid, clear.**

**!Dream!**

Jason and I under a shady tree in the forest, holding hands. There is a small picnic out in front of us. We eat, telling jokes and laughing.

He leans towards me. I do the same. He was pressing his lips to mine. It was perfect. We were on the forest floor, next to each other, lips moving perfectly in sync. I feel on cloud nine.

Suddenly he stops. He pulls away, eyes wide. He shakes his head and stands up. His eyes show fear and worry. Then he lifts his gaze a bit and smiles. I notice that it isn't pointed at me, but at something behind me.

I turn and see a raven feathered harpy, glaring at me with the scariest eyes in history. The face was that of Reyna. She opens her mouth, revealing unnaturally sharp teeth. She raises her feet, proudly showing her ten six inch razor sharp talons.

"Please, no!" I scream, putting my hands in front of my face for protection. She steps towards me slowly, agonizingly slow...

She cackles, and the sound reminds me of nails on a chalkboard. She pulls a single claw down my cheek sluggishly, leaving a gash that starts to bleed immediately. She does the same thing to the other side. I am paralyzed with fear, knowing how much worse it could be if I tried to resist.

I am bleeding profusely now, and some blood runs off of my face onto the ground. The harpy goes over to Jason, who has been watching all of this with laughter. They kiss, and I cry. The tears run into the cuts and the salt makes them burn.

"Is da wittle baby cwying?" Jason says in a baby voice. Him and the harpy go into a fit of cackles. I begin to feel a bit faint at the loss of blood. The harpy walked back over to me.

"Prepare to die, Piper McLean!" She screeches. She slashes a claw across my face and I feel the utmost pain before I black out.

**Kind of depressing. Did I do okay at writing present tense? I don't know about you guys, but I find it harder to do present tense than past. I got the idea of Piper being scratched when I was rereading the Hunger Games the other day, from right before Clove dies. Guess what? I just found out that for my school play (Beauty and the Beast) I get to play a massive butcher knife! It is amazing! Sorry if you found this chapter bad or boring. I really had no idea what this chapter would be about; this is all on the spot. Also, it's the middle of the night so my brain is not quite right at the moment! Ugh, as I'm writing this A/N, I realize that I will now most likely have nightmares of getting mauled by a harpy-Reyna. Shivers!- Abby;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ugh. I typed this whole thing yesterday and then my computer shut down and I lost it all! And I am the world's slowest typist, so this is going to take forever! Grrr. I hope that you liked the whole present tense thing. It's harder to write, but makes the story make more sense than past tense. News- I need an OC. Please submit your ideas in a review. Put as many as you want! I need-**

**Name**

**Gender**

**Godly Parent**

**Eye color**

**Hair color**

**Skin color**

**Height**

**Frame(stocky, thin, etc.)**

**Weapon of choice- if one**

**Crush- if one**

**Back story- if one **

**Side on argument (Reyna, Jason or Piper)**

**Personality**

**Thank you! I will pick the best and start putting them in my story on Monday, April 23.**

**Disclaimer: "What the Hades?" I do not own PJO.**

**Jason POV**

About one minute after Reyna leaves, I hear a horrifyingly familiar bloodcurdling shriek. It was Piper's scream, worse than I have ever heard before. I begin to race to cabin ten. If Reyna had done anything to her, I would go crazy. That scream was worse than when she fell off of Festus, hundreds of feet in the air, through a roof and landed on her ankle.

I throw open the door to see Piper sobbing hysterically sobbing on her bed. Her forehead is covered in sweat. Her hair is out in every direction, her eyes wild. I am reminded of Percy's description of May Castellan. Piper holds tightly to a pillow for dear life.

I run up to her, grab her snug in my arms. "No! No! Get off! Away from me!" she growls through a fresh round of sobs. Her eyes are suddenly fearful, the color finding its way to a light blue. "Please don't hurt me," she whispers, staring straight into my eyes.

I am confused. "What the Hades are you talking about? I would _never_ hurt you!" I say. She lets her head fall and it hits the bedpost of her bottom bunk.

"You wouldn't, probably not intentionally," she sobs, "but she would!" Her eyes are not on me, but at the window. There peeks in Reyna, face dark and hostile as ever. "Claws, sharp claws, blood, hurt, bad kiss, make it go away," she mutters, her head lowering into her pillow, but not before I see the pain in her eyes.

_Oh, _I think. _She must have had a nightmare;_ _apparently one with sharp claws, blood, pain and a bad kiss. What does that mean? _It must have been awful if she was this freaked out even after she woke up. "Piper, do you want to tell me about it?" I ask, rubbing little circles on her back.

"I-I was with you, in the forest, and we had a picnic. We were... uhh... kissing and then you got angry at me. Then a black harpy, with the head of Reyna," I notice her wince in pain at the name and spend a split second wondering how she would know it, but let it go.

"Came out and started c-cutting down my face with her sharp claws, and there was so much blood..." She looks in serious pain at what she says next, "and then the two of you k-kissed and she slashed me and I bled to death..." she whispers.

I pull her back into my arms as she begins to sob again. "Piper, Piper, you know that that would never happen!" I tell her, again rubbing her back.

"Oh, really?" Piper asks, the pain in her eyes replaced with an intense anger, I realize, at me. She pulls away from me. "Remember last night? I don't think that I imagined that!" She pushes me off of her bed and onto the floor. "I know what I saw; a nightmare from which I'll never wake up!" She gets up, slaps me and pretty much pushes me out the door.

"Three words for you, Jason. _How could you?_" A few more tears spring from the corners of her eyes. I notice all of her siblings watching the scene unfold with unyielding interest. This fact gets me annoyed. This is a private matter.

"I- It wasn't my-" I start.

"Don't you dare say that it wasn't your fault!" She cuts me off sharply. "I know that it was, and even if it wasn't, you still never apologized! You could have done it at any time, maybe explained yourself? But_ no_. _Reyna comes first!_" She yells.

She has the total wrong idea! "That is in no way how it is!" I yell back. This was _so_ not going how I planned.

"That's _exactly_ how it is! Don't think that I didn't hear about your little 'talk' this morning! Don't think that I didn't hear about her hands on you, whispering in your ear! There were witnesses!" She was all out bawling now, hitting, kicking, fighting to get me away. Not if I could help it.

"Your so called 'witnesses' forgot a few things, Piper! Like, maybe the part about her and I screaming and trying to kill each other!" I shout at her.

"Note the fact that he _still_ hasn't said that he was sorry," Drew intones, smirking despicably at me. Piper frowns at me and drew looks at her with false sympathy.

"Man, leave. Just leave. You've hurt her enough!" Mitchell says from his top bunk a few beds away from us.

"I am not just going to give up! _Reyna _kissed_ me!_ It is the truth," I grab Piper's hand, only to have her rip it back harshly. "Piper, please believe me! Would I be here right now if I didn't care?" I plead.

She looks thoughtful for a moment. "Tell me you never loved her. Tell me the truth," she says, a little charmspeak at the end.

"I- I can't. I love you now, but I can't lie and say that I never loved her," I reply and immediately know that it was the absolute wrong thing to say, especially as I see the betrayal in Piper's eyes. Her face is a mixture of pain, anger and jealousy.

"Get. Out." Piper growls.

"Jerk!" Lacy yells and all of the Aphrodite children push me out the door. "Just a tip. Never tell your girlfriend that you love another girl while apologizing for kissing said girl!" Lacy slams the door.

I can hear everyone trying to console Piper inside the cabin. I walk to my cabin dejectedly. I fall onto my bed, just like the night before.

Barely a minute passes before there is a knock at the door. I slowly lift myself up and grab the door handle. I open it to the person I least want to see right now.

"Go away, Reyna!" I yell and slam the door in her face. My head is killing me, so I walk out of my cabin, heading toward cabin seven for some headache medicine. About two steps out, I am lifted up off of the ground. I look up to see Aphrodite.

"You are in huge trouble, mister!" and all went pink.

**Hope you liked the chapter! I know that it is a little short. I want you guys to know that I might not post every day next week because I am going to have play rehearsals until at least six thirty every day next week, including Friday and Saturday. Thanks for understanding. Remember- SYOCs due by Monday at twelve o'clock, central US time. If you have any ideas, problems or suggestions, don't be afraid to tell me. This story is for you guys to like and read! And review, if you should be so kind!- Abby;) **


	10. Chapter 10

**This is chapter ten! Okay, the syocs I got were awesome. Thank you to all of the people who sent in submissions! So very sorry, it was a really hard decision! The final winner was... drumroll, please... I couldn't pick. I will put in all of the ones entered with all of my criteria. Your character ideas were amazing. I made a mistake in the last chapter; I put Monday the 23rd and I actually meant the sixteenth. Sorry this is going to be taking so long for the next week. I'm going to be really busy! By the way, have you guys ever been reading a story and then you look at the reviews and they are all horrible and mean? Like I read this one story and all of the reviews were things like 'do the world a favor and throw yourself off a cliff'! It was so sad I almost cried. So, a reminder, please do not flame. It is just super mean cyberbullying.**

**Disclaimer: I. Am. A. Girl. 'Nough said.**

**Piper POV**

A few minutes pass as my siblings try desperately to comfort me, promising to beat Jason up and give him permanent green eye shadow (which apparently is completely wrong for his skin tone).

Gratefully, after a while, they get that I just want to be alone and wallow in my overwhelming despair. They all gradually exit and I sit silently on my bed, completely and utterly miserable. My eyes prickle with moisture, but I refuse to shed another tear over the despicable jerk I once called my boyfriend.

I hear a small knock. "Who is it?" I croak, fairly annoyed. I really just want to scream, 'Go away, can't you see that I'm attempting to drown in my own misery here?' But I would never actually do that.

"It's your b.f.f., Kelly," I hear a voice reply. I am instantly lifted a little. Kelly Tides is my best friend at camp.

"Come in!" I yell back and the door to my cabin opens. The tanned, curly haired brunette in front of me smiles. Then she sees my eyes and her jaw drops.

"Piper, what happened?" She asks, running up to hug me. I don't have to get up to be level; Kelly is a relatively small girl, barely five foot three at age sixteen. Her turquoise eyes show that real concern that only your best friend in the whole world truly has.

"Okay," and I tell the story yet again. The longer I go on, the angrier Kelly's eyes seem to get. "And then Lacy slammed the door in his face," I finish. Finally my best friend loses control and I see the water that was in the shower turn into a mini tornado. Did I mention she is Percy's half sister on the Poseidon side?

"How dare he do all of that? He is just a-" I cover her mouth before she can finish. Cussing him out won't help anything. I already tried.

"I know. But I think he isn't the true enemy at the moment. It's _her_. Reyna," I say, gripping the bedpost so hard that my knuckles go white. There is a raging anger inside of me as I say her name.

Kelly looks thoughtful for a moment. She glances at her bronze key shaped necklace. She grabs it and turns it as if it was actually in a lock. Suddenly she is no longer holding a necklace, but a celestial bronze sword.

"Are you sure we can't run him through with my sword?" She asks, her smile prominent on her bronze colored face. I nod my head sadly and she sticks out her bottom lip. "Pretty please? You can have the first stab!" I can tell she is barely holding back laughter. To tell the truth, I am, too.

"I think we need to have a talk with Annabeth and Percy," I say and my best friend's eyes light up like the water on a crystal clear day. She and Percy are extremely close as are she and Annabeth. We walk across the field and arrive at cabin three.

I hear a growl from behind me and turn around just in time to see a flash of pink. A Stoll prank, no doubt about it. Soon, Percy opens the door, Annabeth right beside him, as always.

"Hey, Kells! What's up?" He asks. As she fills him in to the events of the morning, I glance across the field to the Apollo cabin. Outside stands Harmie Jones, an Apollo child that looks a bit different then the others, with brown hair and black eyes. Her similarity to Reyna hits me abruptly like a brick wall.

I notice she is staring at me, almost like she is analyzing me for a guilty conscience. Her eyes are piercing and dark. She is around five feet tall and sixteen like me. She is normally shy and friendly, but give her a sword and you'd swear she was another person.

She has this _huge_ crush on Leo. It is _so totally_ obvious to everyone- except him. Things get tense at times between her and Kelly, considering my best friend also falling hard for Leo. He doesn't realize this either.

You see, when Kelly got to camp around five months ago, we had just won the Giant War and so everyone was pretty laid back. Leo was on border patrol with Peleus. Kelly had been on the run with her mother, a famed Broadway actress, when they were attacked by a pack of furious and persistent hellhounds. They severely injured her mother.

Kelly risked her life getting her mother to the hospital, just barely making it to camp. She passed out just inside the border, right in Vulcan Valdez's arms. She has been in stone cold love ever since.

Anyway, after Kelly finishes, we all step into the cabin. Annabeth, the strategist that she is, plans out our confrontation. We need to find Reyna, like, NOW. I am ready to kick some _Πίσω άκρο_!

Suddenly we hear a light double knock. "May I come in?" Asks a tinkling little voice, like wind chimes. I recognize it and go to open the door.

Lexi Harrison, a sibling of mine, a fifteen year old, is standing on the little wooden porch. Her dark brown hair and chestnut colored eyes are kind, but with that oh so common glint that hints at mischief and sarcasm, both of which Lexi likes.

Her lightly tanned skin shines a bit in the sun, giving her the look of a goddess. She stands only a little shorter than me at five foot four. She is thin, but not too skinny. Her silver charm bracelet sits delicately on her wrist, but touch the star charm three times and you have a deathly sword.

Her main topic of conversation on a regular day is Pollux, son of Dionysus. She has a total thing for him, which I do not understand one bit. She and I are pretty close, because she was one of the only kids that wasn't a little Drew. Aside from Lacy and Mitchell, she was probably my favorite sibling.

"Hey!" She says cheerily. "I see you're up and at 'em!"

"Yeah, I'm feeling a ton better," I reply with a forced smile. I braced myself for the usual sarcastic comeback.

"No, I totally thought that you were dead!" There it is. She smiles with her perfectly white teeth before walking over to hug me. "I hope that you will make a full emotional recovery. If you need any help killing Jason, give me a call!" She taps her bracelet a single time as to say that she wouldn't be afraid to use her sword, which she, unlike many of my siblings, was actually skilled at.

Kelly smiles and invites her in the cabin. As I go to close the door, I see Harmie, still outside of her cabin, give me one last facial guilt scan before I can shut the seashell covered door.

Annabeth clears her throat as I sit down. "Okay, here's what we're going to do..."

**I hope that you liked this! I am so sorry for the late update. I loved the submissions! They were all amazing and I am thinking about having them as somewhat major characters. I am also going to try to introduce Leo into the story, because, as you all know, Leo Valdez is the greatest character of all time *check out my story 'Leo Quotes'*! I will put up a poll about who Leo should pick- Kelly or Harmie. By the way, Kelly is team Piper and Harmie will eventually be team Jason. Lexi is also pro-Piper. Thanks for reading!- Abby;) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven! Whoop! Excuse time. I am _so so so_ sorry for not updating in so long. I have had not a lot of free time with my school's talent show, exams and friends. The truth is I've just had absolutely no motivation. I really want to write, but then I procrastinate! See the issue? Thanks for not being angry at me! Sooo... I hope the people whose characters were chosen are happy! The poll of Kelly, Harmie and Leo is up! Vote! Thanks... read on!**

**P.s. Just warning you again, this is all made up as I go along, so I have no idea what this may be like. Especially the plan to get back at Jason; eve write this Ps, I have no idea what it will be. Cool?**

**Disclaimer: No. Just no.**

**Jason POV**

Pink, here I am, back in all of the pink! Why me? Aphrodite sits on her pink throne, throwing me a glare that could make even the toughest of warriors run for mommy.

"Lady Aphrodite, Reyna kissed me! I would never hurt Piper intentionally! I Love h-" I stop. The love goddess stares at me, her jaw slightly dropped, eyes wide with what I think is anticipation.

"You Love H? Well, Piper won't like that..." she wags her finger at me.

"No. I love Piper." The words run off my tongue, like they were meant to be said by me. "I love Piper McLean!" I called out, realizing I'm not lying, that I really do love that crazy, beautiful girl.

Aphrodite mutters something with a small smile.

"What?" I ask, eager to leave.

"Go tell her what you just told me, you Ηλίθιος!" My brain translates that to be fungus.

"Why am I a fungus?" I ask, very confused.

"You are such a Ηλίθιος!" This time I got it. Idiot. "Now go!" She yells, and I am suddenly surrounded by pink smoke.

I feel an abrupt stop and see camp around me. I look over and see a girl I recognize to be Harmie Jones out on the Apollo porch.

Down a little farther I see a sibling of Piper, Lexi Harrison, disappear into cabin three. That's strange, I think. Lexi's younger than both of the Poseidon kids... why would she be hanging with them?

"Jason!" I hear my name and turn to see Harmie beckoning me over.

**Kelly POV**

"And that's it! Sound good to everyone?" Annabeth asks us. I nod my head along with everyone else. Annabeth's plan is head on and extremely clever. I am happy that my brother is dating one of my best friends, aside from Piper.

"So we need to all get in our beginning positions, bright and early tomorrow morning, if this is to work. That means that Percy is by cabin one with Lexi, and Kelly, you'll be with me, by the entrance to the forest. And Piper, you'll be in the forest with Connor." We all nod again, even Connor, who is sitting in the corner. We recruited him for a part in the plan.

"Okay... bye guys! See you tomorrow!" Percy says, and it's a bit too obvious how much he wants us to leave. I know that he'll want Annabeth to stay and discuss (or what he claims is discussing, but they hardly ever use their mouths for talking...)

"Yeah, guys, let's head out," I say.

As we leave, I see _HIM_. Leo Valdez... He is walking towards the forges. I know I will regret this, but...

"Leo!" He turns his head and I am suddenly self-conscious.

"Hey, Kelly!" He starts to walk over. I knew I would regret this. Leo is the only person that I get shy and awkward around...

"Did you hear about Jason and Piper and Reyna?" I say and clap a hand over my mouth as I see his look of surprise.

"No? What happened?" He asks, and, looking in to those eyes... I can't not tell him.

I explained what happened, leaving out the plan for tomorrow. He frowns and I realize that the way I told it, Jason sounds horrible. He is, but he's also Leo's best friend...

"Leo?" I ask.

"Yeah?" He looks back at me, still with that adorable confused frown.

"Could you... uh... not spread that around? I don't think I was supposed to tell anyone..." I smile nervously.

He gives me a small hug, lifting me to cloud nine. "Okay, Kel. I won't say anything," he says to me with a petite smile and continues to the forges.

I look over and see Harmie Jones glaring at me with an intense ferocity from the window of the Apollo cabin. She also has a thing for Leo. So, naturally, we don't get along too well.

The only thing is that he doesn't like me back. I know it. It makes me really insecure about myself. I try not to show it, and I do a pretty good job, if I do say so myself. But Leo brings out that side and I can't help but be disappointed.

**Lexi POV**

As I walk back to my cabin, I see Kelly talking nervously to Leo. Poor girl has such a hard time with him. He gives her a little hug and I can see her eyes light up from here. I also see that Apollo girl, Harmie glaring at the two from her cabin.

"Piper! Come here!" I yell to my half sister. She comes running up to me, her face lit up at the prospect of getting back at that cheater, Jason. Or at least that's what I assume.

"Yeah, Lex? What is it?" She asks me cheerily.

"Well, I was going to ask if you were okay. You seem so _down_... I say, drawing out the sarcasm. Piper smiles.

"You know, I'm actually really pumped at the chance to make that jerk upset. He really hurt me and now it's his turn to hurt. He just keeps making excuses. He still hasn't apologized! He will face the wrath of me. That reminds me... We have to find a way to get back at the τσούλα who kissed my boy." She starts to grimace at the end.

"I agree completely. Reyna is horrible to kiss him when he was already in a relationship. I mean, she should be apologizing to you! What she did, no matter the reason, wasn't right. We will make everything okay again, whatever it takes." I reply, putting on my most determined face.

**Sorry, kind of short. I'll try to update this whenever I get a chance, but I need ideas! PM me if you have anything that I might like. I really don't know how long I want this to be or how I want it to turn out... So review about it if you want. Thank you especially to Kelsey Daughter of Poseidon for her review that got me motivated to write again. Sometimes I need that push! So I will put Harmie's point of view in the next chapter. If there are any of Rick's characters that you'd like me to put in, review! Thanks so very much, readers!- Abby;) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! I'm back for chapter twelve. I got the awesome idea for this chapter (all except for the beginning with Jason and Harmie) from the also awesome Kelsey daughter of Poseidon. I want to thank her sososo very much! I know this took a while to update. I'm really sorry. I write this story on my Kindle Fire and there's something up with it... whatever. On to the story! **

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. It.**

**Harmie POV**

I stare, not quite rudely, but definitely not kindly, at the group on the cabin three porch. It is Piper, that Aphrodite daughter, with Annabeth and Percy Jackson. Next to Jackson was that annoying daughter of Poseidon, Kelly. I wanted Valdez as soon as he got here! She, however, just fell. Into his arms, and into love.

I have eye contact with Piper. There have been stories going like wildfire about her, Jason Grace and some girl named Reyna since last night. They seem to get stranger and stranger the more time passes. I am about to go and ask Piper what really happened, when they all walk inside the cabin.

I stand there a for a few minutes, thinking about how guilty Piper might be for the Jason problem before I see Lexi, a daughter of Aphrodite, about the only one aside from Piper who isn't all 'clothes! Makeup! Hair!' All the time. She walks up to cabin three and knocks on the door.

She is let in by her half sister. I look at Piper one last time. I search her face for a flicker of guilt, but I can see I'm making her uncomfortable. She quickly shuts the door. I look out and see none other than Jason walking across the field. I see a great chance to get the real story. He is always really cool about hanging out with the not as important demigods- also known as anyone other than Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Leo and himself.

"Jason!" I yell and wave him over. He jerks his head back to look at me. His face sparks with recognition. He begins to make his way over. He smiles, glancing at cabin ten.

"Hey, Harmie. What's up?" He looks... confused? Maybe a bit shaken? I don't know.

"I'm well. More importantly, how are you? I heard you had a rough night?" I ask.

Jason cringes a little. "Y-yeah. Can we talk inside?" He asks. I nod and we walk into my cabin. He sits down in an orange chair at one of the tables. I sit in the chair across from him.

"So, what happened? I'm all ears," I say, wanting to understand what's making one of the toughest guys I've ever met cry and look wearier that an Annabeth after Luke's death. And I thought _that_ face was sad.

"Okay, so basically, back at Camp Jupiter, I was kind of, sort of, not really dating Reyna, the other praetor... so now she shows up here when I'm with Piper, and so I get Piper to leave so I can talk to Reyna. Reyna totally freaks out at me, screaming and yelling about me leaving and supposedly cheating on her. Then she sees Piper coming back to see me and so she kisses me! Piper saw and went insane! She was crying and sobbing." He said, pausing for a moment.

"Whoa. Is Reyna evil or crazy in love with you?" I ask, feeling horrible for the hard- faced boy across from me. I laugh, trying to lighten the mood.

He laughs mirthlessly. "Both, I think. But especially insane." There is a cold shine in his eyes, like he can't take another annoyance or he'll explode.

"So what happened next?"

"Reyna and I yelled for a while but then we heard Hazel and Frank and hid. They had this love moment but then left. Then we yelled more. I can't believe no one heard us!" He smiles, but only for a moment. Back to stone. "Then we said that we would fight like real fighters, in the sword arena, at six a.m. Then I went to bed. Aphrodite popped into my dream to yell-"

"That's a lot of yelling!" I cut him off. Seeing his face, I added, "Sorry, go on!"

"So, Aphrodite yelled and then a dove pooped on me... it was fifteen minutes until I had to be at the arena. I got there, beat Reyna. Then she made me feel bad for leaving and dating Piper. Then she said she would get me back, whatever it takes," he shivers. "So right after she leaves, I hear a scream, Piper's scream-"

"Oh, I heard that, too!" I cut Jason off again. "Sorry..."

"Anyway, I find her in her cabin, covered in sweat, bawling. She had a nightmare that I left her for a Harpy with Reyna's head that killed her while I laughed. Then she started yelling at me. Just like everyone else...l Then Drew, Lacy and Mitchell ganged up on me! Then she tricked me into saying that I loved Reyna. Then they threw me out.

"So I went back into my cabin. Then the goddess of annoying frickin' love pulled me in for another chat... I told her I loved Piper then she called me an idiot and I was back here. Get it now?" He asks.

"Wow..." I remark. "Just... wow. You got the _bad _end of that deal..."

**Lexi POV**

I wake up bright and early for the plan. We all meet at cabin three, all being Percy, Kelly Annabeth, Piper, Connor and I.

"Okay, everyone know where they're going and what to do?" Annabeth asks. We all nod. "Then... let's do this!"

Now Percy and I are outside of cabin one. Our job is to get Jason to the forest.

"Percy, did you hear about Piper and Connor?" I ask in a loud voice.

"No, Lexi! What's going on?" Percy replies.

"Oh, you don't know! Well after Jason was so bad to her, Connor was comforting her and he cheered her up! They're hanging out in the forest today! It'll be the perfect date!" I say, so loud that everyone in a fifty foot radius probably can hear me.

**Piper POV**

Connor and I are on the porch of cabin eleven. We are waiting for Jason to walk out of his cabin. I go over the plan again in my head. I feel like crying at the thought, 'so this is what it's come to...'

I see Jason step out of the cabin one door. It's our queue and we begin walking to the forest, hand in hand. "Connor, you're so sweet to plan this! You're the best guy ever!" I say, cuddling up to him as we walk.

"No problem, Piper. I really love hanging out with you. Spending a day with a wonderful dame such as yourself is a privilege!" Connor replies. I think he may be laying it on a bit thick. I laugh and plant a quick kiss on his cheek.

"This picnic is going to be amazing!" We walk by cabin one and I see Jason duck down. I resist the urge to laugh. We enter the forest, nodding inconspicuously to Annabeth and Kelly as we pass.

Kelly POV

Annabeth and I are in the trees at the edge of the forest, so that we can be heard without being seen. We watch as Piper and Connor pass by acting all romantic and cute. I have to try really hard not to crack up. Harder than it sounds!

Soon after, Jason comes tiptoeing up to the forest. This is our queue! I look at Annabeth and we nod.

"Hey, Kelly!" She says.

"Oh, hey Annabeth! How are you?" I reply.

"Oh, I'm great! And you?"

"I'm awesome. Hey, did you just see Piper and Connor? Those two are so cute together!" I say, using my best 'girly' voice. I see Jason pause.

"Oh, yeah!" Annabeth replies. "She is so much better to her than Jase ever was. I've never seen Connor be so nice to anyone in his life! Do you think he'll kiss her?"

Jason's face goes red and he looks ready to rip someone's head off. Perfect. I really want to let out a wicked cackle, but force my silence for a bit longer. Jason stomps the ground so hard that he breaks an almost six- inch thick branch. Ouch... He runs into the woods.

Once Jason is out of earshot, I turn to Annabeth. "Mission accomplished!" I smile. We hug.

Okay, I'm really tired and I'm going to the beach early tomorrow so I'll cut off here. There will be more soon because I'm pretty sure I know what'll happen. I think this chapter is pretty long, but I'm not completely sure. Anyway, hope you liked this chappy and thanks again Kelsey Daughter of Poseidon. You are amazing! Thanks and please review what you think so far. Do you think you know what will happen? You may be surprised!- Abby;)


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, I'm back! Sorry it took so very very long, but I've been busy(lazy!) and haven't gotten a chance to write. I know that I said I'd update soon and I realize it's been over two months. So sorry. I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter. By the way, sorry if it sucks because, once again, I write this all as I go along! 'Kay, "Allons-y!"- The Doctor.**

**PS- I know that lots of times Reyna is portrayed as bad, and I don't think she really is. Hope this makes some people happy!**

**Disclaimer- Really?**

**Reyna POV**

I feel so... _forgotten_.

Everyone hates me. And why? Because I'm in love. Because someone stole him. Why did I kiss him? Because even when I hate him, I still love him. I admit, it was mean, but what else was I to do? Why should she have him? He was mine first.

I came so far just to find him. He disappeared and I was heartbroken. Just as something had begun to sprout, it was taken from me. Just like frickin' _always_. I come all this way, thinking that we were together again, he and I would be perfect, only to find him in the arms of another.

My heart has never been so shattered. He protected her, told me that she was the one that he loved now. I couldn't help it, I got angry. Who wouldn't?

I have to admit, however mean it was, it felt nice to make that Piper feel the pain that I was feeling. I shouldn't be the only one to hurt because of the devil incarnate called Jason Grace.

The fight; it loomed in the future like a dark sort of ending. I feel like this'll be the end of the seven billion hells I've been through tonight. I will cut off my ties and let my heart be free.

I walk away, now facing a new problem. Where to sleep? I see a large sky- blue farm house in the distance. Better start there.

I knock on the door but there is no answer. I sit on a rocking chair to wait for someone to come back. A while passes before a centaur approaches along with a short-ish, pudgy man in a Hawaiian shirt and what seemed like a permanent scowl of malcontent absorbing his thoroughly crimson cherub's face.

"What, another one of these brats? I thought we were done!" The cherub- man says, quite rudely, may I add, as he sees me.

"Now, now, Mr. D," the centaur says soothingly to 'Mr. D' and turns to me. "May I ask who you are, child?"

I stand up straight and look him in the eye. "Reyna, Praetor of the twelfth legion of Rome and the leader of Camp Jupiter!" I say, with a tweak of pride in my strong voice.

The centaur nods, sighing, "ah." I see the color drain out of Mr. D's face as he realizes who I am. "Yes, well, miss Reyna, would you like to come in?" He gives me a slight sympathetic smile and leads me in, with Mr. D in back.

D sits in the lone armchair, leaving me to lean against a table and the centaur to stand.

"Let me introduce myself," the centaur puts his hand out for me to shake. I let it stay there and after a few seconds he takes it back. "My name is Chiron. Mr. D and I run this camp for offspring of the Greek gods and goddesses."

As I have already guessed that that was what the camp is for, I simply nod.

Chiron continues, "I apologize for the rudeness, but why have you come here?" He gives me knowing stare.

"I-I..." I can't bring myself to say the reason for my coming.

"Ooh, ooh! Can I guess?!" Mr. D jumps up with his hand in the air. "She came about that annoying upstart, Mason Grout! Is he your little boyfriend or something?!" I am ready to punch this guy.

Chiron glares and then smiles apologetically so quickly that I almost think I imagine it. "I apologize. But ARE you here for mister Grace?" He asks me quietly and I can feel the heat rush to my cheeks. I nod, just barely noticeable.

"Ah." He turns. "Mr. D, would you mind if I talk to Reyna for a bit?"

"Aw, fine," Mr. D pouts and then walks out.

"Would you consider explaining to me what exactly is going on here?"

I sigh. "Back at Camp Jupiter, Jason and I were the leaders. There was a sort of... romance," I say awkwardly, "between us. Then one day I woke up an he was gone. No note, nothing. We searched and searched to no avail. Then one day I saw a gold glimmer on in the air. I followed it all the way here.

"I got here after a few days of hard travel. An when I stumbled over that hill, I-..." my voice breaks.

I see the understanding in Chiron's eyes. "Saw him with Piper?" He finishes and I nod, too choked up to say anything. "Well you can stay here tonight."

He shows me a room and I surprise myself when I hug him and say, "Thank you, thank you so much."

The next morning I am up five o'clock, ready to end this. I get my gladius and armor on and run to the ampitheatre. I hide and wait for Jason, ready to squash him like a bug.

But then he arrives, with the wind blowing in his hair and his armor so fit, and I fall in love all over again. He looks around and I whistle, stepping out of the shadows.

I step in close.

"Didn't think I'd come, lover boy? I never back down from a fight. You should know that by now," I smile flirtily, walking two fingers up his chest. He swats away my hand, glaring.

"Well, sometimes you have to back down. Some fights just aren't worth it and will only end up with negative results. You'd think that a girl as smart as you would know that," He smiles. I growl. No one calls me unintelligent and gets away with it!

"Whatever. Let's fight!" I scream. I lunge at him with my gladius. He doesn't fall for it. He pushes me up to the wall as he flips his coin and soon holds an imperial gold sword.

"Now the real fun begins!" He laughs scarilly and releases me. He gets a chink in my armor. I wince in pain.

"You are dead, Grace! You hear me, dead!" I yell and swing at his leg. He disarms me.

I am pinned on the ground, his sword at my throat.

I don't think he realizes that I have feelings. I'm not some robot that only cares about fighting. I'm a girl, just as much as I am a warrior.

"You jerk," I whisper, holding back the tears that threaten to flood. "You're the one who left me. And now you expect me to be okay that you forgot all about me and have another girlfriend?" I am crying inside. "You're even more clueless than I thought." I wipe away a tear before he can see it.

"I..." he stutters. He seems confused. He just can't apologize. Of _course_ he can't.

I roll out from under him, a new sense of anger inside me. "This isn't over, Jason. You were mine, and you will mine again. Whatever it takes," I smirk through the ache in my heart.

I lean over his shoulder and whisper huskily in his ear, "_whatever_ it takes." Then I walk away.

**An alright ending. Hope this puts Reyna in a little bit of a different light. I want her not to necessarily be the villain. I hope I did alright. Happy to post again. Try to do more soon. Please review and give me suggestions! I'm blank! Also, getting close to fifty. I'd like to give the fiftieth review(er) a chance at whatever they want in the story, as long as I okay it. Probably won't get to update too much soon... first day of high school in eleven days! Try to post again before that!- Abby;)**


End file.
